Destiny Awaits
by fluffywings
Summary: Sakura promised a boy that she would marry. There is an evil who like to take way a human's most lovable feeling and what about his master? Syaoran is a prince in another realm, but who is the little boy that Sakura vowed to marry when she was little? S+S
1. The New Boy

Fluffywings- this is my first fanfic, so I may not write very well. Also, Englih is not my first language, so please excuse my writing^-^  
  
A/N- I don't CCS! The only thing I own is this story, so please don't take it away from me(  
  
is thoughts ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- is changing scene " " is talking  
  
Anyways here is the first chappy Chapter 1  
  
Dream-"Sakura, I have to go back to China tonight."a little boy with brown hair said. "No, please don't leave me! You are my only friend!" cried a 5 years old Sakura. "Here, I wrote this song for you to remember me by and I hope you can enjoy it" said the little boy while giving pieces of paper. Also, he took out a box and revealed a silvery necklace, "Sakura, I'll come back for you. When I do, um. can you marry me?" Sakura looked shocked, but then said with a smile, "I would love to!" The little boy placed the necklace gracefully around Sakura's neck.  
  
Reality-"Sakura wake up, the teacher is here." whispered Tomoyo. "Hoe!" while rubbing her eyes, Sakura asked " How long did I slept?" "Only, 10 minutes, because the teacher is late but she here now" Tomoyo said with a smile. "Sorry, I was late. But I have a surprise for all of you! A new student will be joining us today!" announced the teacher with a smile, "You can come in now." while turning her head toward the door. A boy with brown chocolate hair and amber eyes came in and said, " Hi, my name is Syaoran Li. Please to meet all of you." "Lets see, where should we sit you.Ah, how about behind Miss Sakura Kinomoto? Yes, Miss Sakura please raise your hand, so Mr. Syaoran can sit behind you?" Asked the teacher gracefully ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- (At Lunch) "Sakura, did you see how that Li guy stared at you?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yeah, but something tells me that I had known him for a long time, but I don't see why?" mumbled Sakura. Changing the subject, "Tomoyo, we have Music next right?"  
"Yeah, for 2 periods" answered her best friend. (Sorry, forgot to mention that they have 8 periods a day and lunch for them is 6th period.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- (During Music) Dream-"Sakura, its me! Don't you remember me?" asked a teenage boy with brown hair. "You said you will never forget me, how could you? After that he turned and ran off into the rain.  
  
Reality-"Miss Sakura! WAKE UP!" the teacher shouted. "HOE!" Sakura woke up instantly and noticed that everyone was staring at her especially Syaoran. "Miss Sakura as I was saying, we will have talent show next week. Any student who enters it will get a very good grade. I presume that you, Miss Sakura is going to enter, right? You do know your grade is lowing every time you sleep in class. Now the talent show would be held next Wednesday at 7:00PM, everyone who enter must either sing or play an instrument, and it will be the only way to raise your grade." Announced the teacher and continued, "Who ever is entering must tell me now!"  
"Are you entering Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.  
"Hai, I think so."she said nervously after noticing Syaoran looking at her. Sakura went up to the teacher and said politely, "I would like to enter the talent show as a singer, please." The teacher smiled at her and nodded. "What song are you going to sing?" asked the teacher. The question took Sakura by surprise, she thought for a second and said, " I will be singing a song by my friend called First Love." (I know First Love belongs to Hikaru Utada, I would just like to borrow it) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- (After School)  
Sakura saw Syaoran and a group of guys talking Tomoyo, she was going to leave them, when she saw Syaoran pushed Tomoyo to the ground and ran toward them. "Tomoyo! Are you ok? Asked Sakura, her voice was full of concern. "Why did you do that Li?  
"Im ok, Sakura don't worry what it. I was asking some questions" Tomoyo said  
"No, it's not ok! Why did you push her?" now Sakura was furious," Answer me! Why did you push her?"  
"Watch it Kinomoto! Im warning you!" shouted Syaoran then slapped her while showing no emotion.  
No one has ever do to Sakura like that, just after he slaped her, she started to cry and her whole body was frozen for some reason. It began to rain and Sakura cry harder, Then, she turned to Tomoyo who was looking at her worried, "I got to go house now Tomoyo, I'll call you tonight, bye." cried out Sakura. Without waiting for an answer she just ran off.  
"Look what u have done? Asked Tomoyo angrily and ran after Sakura.  
"Im sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to do that" Syaoran whispered to himself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- (At Sakura's house)  
"Sakura don't cry, I was just trying to ask him why he was staring at you all day." Tomoyo said quietly. "And I guess him didn't me to know." "Oh, I was so worried." but Sakura didn't want to say anything more. "Im going to home now Sakura, good night" "Bye Tomoyo" Sakura said and seized her pillow. Then, unnoticed, she fell asleep.  
  
Dream-"Sakura, you promised me remember? Sakura, you don't recognize me don't you?" a boy asked. "Sakura, if you don't remember at lease listen to me. Im sorry for what I did, Im really sorry." Sakura who was confused by his words asked, "Why are u apologizing to me? Where are you going? Wait please and answer my question!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- (The night of the talent show)  
"Sakura are you ready for your part?" asked the teacher  
"Yes, Miss" Sakura answered. She wasn't thinking of what she was saying, because she was thinking about the dreams that she was having every night.  
"Good, remember always to smile"  
"Yes, Miss"  
"Now get ready to go on stage"  
"Ok, Miss" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- (On Stage)  
"Good evening parents, teachers, and fellow students. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am going to sing a song that my friend wrote called First Love."(Im just borrowing the song and I don't own it)  
  
Saigo no KISU wa TABAKO no flavor ga shita Nigakute setsunai kaori Ashita no imagoro niwa Anata wa doki ni irun darou Dare wo omotterun darou You are always gonna be my love Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made Tachidomaru jikan ga Ugokidasou to shiteru Wasuretakunai koto bakari Ashita no imagoro niwa Watashi wa kitto naiteru Anata wo omotterun darou You will always be inside my heart Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara I hope that I have a place in your heart too Now and forever you are still the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made You are always gonna be my love Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Mada kanashii love song Now and forever  
  
"Why? That's song.I wrote it! How come she knows it?" someone in the crowd said to himself.  
  
Fluffywings-So, how is it? I left a cliffhanger. Heheheheeheheh, now reviews please( 


	2. The Li Kingdom

Fluffywings- Hi, here is the next chapter of Destiny Awaits^-^ I have to ask a favor of u guys, I was wondering can u guys tell me what Sakura says in order to use her staff. By the way Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and the rest of Sakura's classmate are all 17 years old.  
  
A/N: I don't own CCS, cause it belongs to Clamp  
  
" " is talking ' ' is thinking --------------------- is changing scene  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Why? That's song.I wrote it! How come she knows it?" someone in the crowd said to himself. "Master Li, is she the girl that you have been looking for years?" asked Wei. "I...I...I.don't know," replied Syaoran nervously, "But, if she is the girl then we are doomed." "May I ask why?" "Because, I doubt that she would want to help me in the present situation," said Syaoran, "Actually, I really think that she hates me now, but I'll try to be friendlier" "Sure, Master Li, whatever you say," said Wei with a sweat-drop. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Back Stage  
"Sakura that was great!" shouted Tomoyo.  
"Yeah, I must admit that you were great!" said the teacher," I think I'll give a A+ on the report card!"  
"Thank you, Miss," Sakura said politely. 'I wonder where is that boy now.? I miss him so much..' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Next day in class  
"Wow Sakura, you were great last night!" said one student.  
"Sakura the song was so pretty!" shouted another student.  
"Sakura, that was the best show I have ever seen!" said one of Sakura's friends.  
"Thanks," Sakura said while blushing.  
"Yeah Kinomoto, I think you sing fine, but I like the song much better," said Syaoran. That comment made Sakura glared at him, and made Syaoran a little bit nervous. 'Ooops, I was going to be nice to her and now look how she had taken it.' Syaoran thought as the teacher came in.  
"Class, our Winter Recess will begin tomorrow!" announced the teacher," I hope you all will have a great vacation and a wonderful Christmas!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- After school at Li's mansion "Mother! Im sorry I tried to be nice to her, but everytime it comes out wrong," protested Syaoran. "Son, I told you to try your best, but you know that you cant defeat the demon king by yourself, you need the Card Mistress's help," said Yelan Li calmly. "But Mother, what do we do now?" "Well, we must go back and try again, Son," replied Yelan, "If we don't our kingdom will be destroyed." "Wei, please gather my things," said Syaoran while turning around. "Already done, Master Li,"answered Wei. "Ok, then lets go," said Yelan. A strong light blinded them all and then they disappeared without a trace. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Outside Li's mansion  
Sakura was walking home with Tomoyo, suddenly Sakura said," Tomoyo, I feel something unnatural, wait here while I go and check." With that Sakura ran into the forest behind the Li's mansion. But accidentally fell to the ground by a magicial pull. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- In another dimension  
"AAAAHHH! That hurts, get off me!" roared Syaoran.  
"HOE! Oh, im so sorry..," apologized Sakura while getting off the guy, "Syaoran Li?"  
"What? Sakura Kinomoto? What are doing here...?" questioned Syaoran.  
"What happen here? Who are you? Why are you in Prince Syaoran's room?" a strange boy with blue hair and glasses asked after just opening the door.  
"Prince Syaoran? Do you mean him?" asked Sakura with a sweat-drop while turn to Syaoran, " You are a prince?"  
"Eriol, don't worry, she just fell from the ceiling and landed on me" replied Syaoran and turned his attention back to Sakura," Well yeah, im the Prince of the Li Kingdom."  
"Prince Syaoran do you think we should tell Queen Yelan that the Card Mistress is here in at once?" asked the boy named Eriol. Sakura who was very confused suddenly jumped a little to the fact that they know that she was the Card Mistress.  
"Miss Kinomoto, please follow me to the throne room," Eriol said and left the room.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, lets go," said Syaoran after seen Sakura not moving. He grabbed her hand and led her to the throne room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- In the throne room  
"I see, the Card Mistress has come through the invisible partal," said Queen Yelan.  
"Yes, my queen and she is coming here now with Prince Syaoran,"explained Eriol but was interrupted by the two people who were coming in.  
"Mother, the Card Mistress is here," said Syaoran.  
"So, you are the Card Mistress I have been hearing about," said Queen Yelan. "Welcome Sakura Kinomoto to the Li Kingdom, im sure you met my son already. This is Lord Eriol, his Syaoran's cousin. I am the Queen here and my name is Yelan Li. Lord Eriol here, is the reincarnation Clow Reed,"  
"Oh, so that's why they looked so similar. Queen Yelan, may I ask how did you known about me?" asked Sakura nervously.  
"Don't be nervous my child, I know more about you than you know yourself." Answered Queen Yelan. "You come here by falling through the invisible partal I placed near my mansion."  
"So, the big mansion near the forest belong to you?" Sakura asked now feeling braver.  
"Well actually, I give that mansion to Syaoran and now its his."  
"Oh, but how can I go home?" asked Sakura now feeling a little lonely.  
"Please, Sakura may I ask a favor before we take you home?" asked Queen Yelan  
".sure, I'll try to do whatever it is," replied Sakura  
"Well, there is a demon called Suroyoir, (A/N: I just made that mup by pressing whatever) he power is to take away people's most lovable feelings."  
"So, my job is to defeat this demon, right?" asked Sakura  
"Yes, but with the help of Syaoran, is that ok?"  
"I'll try my best Queen Yelan, I promise."  
"Now, Syaoran bring Miss Kinomoto to her bedroom to rest and dinner will be there shortly" announced the queen. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- (A/N: Im going to forward a little,ok?) After dinner, Sakura went to a beautiful garden full of sakura trees. She walked to a sakura tree that's nearest to the lake and sat there. "This place looks familiar, have I been here before?" she said under her breathe.  
"Yes, Sakura you have been here before, do you still remember me?" asked a familiar voice asked.  
  
Fluffywings- So, what you think? Please if you know what Sakura says to use her staff tell me, cause I cant write the next chapter without it. Email me at silverserebii@yahoo.com or fluffywings14@yahoo.com . And please review! ^-^ 


	3. The Fight With Suroyoir Part 1

Fluffywings- Hi, how is everyone? I think that the 3rd chappy would be a little short, but still please review^-^  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own CCS  
  
~~~~~~~~~On Last Chappy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "This place looks familiar, have I been here before?" she said under her breathe.  
"Yes, Sakura you have been here before, do you still remember me?" asked a familiar voice asked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 of Destiny Awaits  
  
"What? Who is there?" asked Sakura now alerted.  
"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. Its only me" answered the voice.  
"S.Syaoran?" Sakura now looking very confused.  
"Try to remember. Once you meet person, you don't really forget them." replied Prince Syaoran who now glowing in a green aura and touched Sakura's forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flush Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sakura, I have to go back to China tonight."a little boy with brown hair said. "No, please don't leave me! You are my only friend!" cried a 5 years old Sakura. "Here, I wrote this song for you to remember me by and I hope you can enjoy it" said the little boy while giving pieces of paper. Also, he took out a box and revealed a silvery necklace, "Sakura, I'll come back for you. When I do, um. can you marry me?" Sakura looked shocked, but then said with a smile, "I would love to!" The little boy placed the necklace gracefully around Sakura's neck--------------------------------------------- -------------------- "Sakura, its me! Don't you remember me?" asked a teenage boy with brown hair. "You said you will never forget me, how could you? After that he turned and ran off into the rain.------------------------ -------------------- "Sakura, you promised me remember? Sakura, you don't recognize me don't you?" a boy asked. "Sakura, if you don't remember at lease listen to me. Im sorry for what I did, Im really sorry." Sakura who was confused by his words asked, "Why are u apologizing to me? Where are you going? Wait please and answer my question!"  
  
~~~~~~~~Flush Back Ended~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do.you ...remember ....now?" asked Syaoran weakly and fell to the ground. "You were that boy?" Sakura who turned pale and felt her necklace glowing. Not saying more, she helped Sayoran up and lay him against the nearest sakura tree. "You were the one who give me this" while she slowly touched her glowing necklace. "Yup" "Im sorry, I promised not to forget, but I did" Sakura cried out. "Its wasn't your fault. I was told to erase your memories of this place." Syaoran said while opened his eyes weakly. "O man, that just took most of my strength." He continued jokily. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Meanwhile in the Palace "My Queen, do you think the Card Mistress and the Prince can defeat Suroyoir and his master?" asked Lord Eriol. "Dont worry, Im sure that Miss Sakura and Syaoran can do it." replied Queen Yelan. "Yes, my Queen." "Lord Eriol, please inform Syaoran and Miss Sakura to just ready for the battle" said the Queen "But Queen Yelan, they are in the garden and I got the message that Prince Syaoran is restoring Miss Sakura's memories of this world." "Ok, I guess the battle will just have to wait." said Queen Yelan patiently. "Yes, my Queen" replied Lord Eriol. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- In the Garden  
Sakura put her head on Syaoran's shoulder and made him blush madly. "This all make sense now! Thank you Syaoran! Thank you so much!" said Sakura happily, she then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. (A/N: hehehehehehe, isn't cool? I wonder what happens next. Oh, im the author, oops I forgot. *laughing evilly*)  
Now that Syaoran had just realized that Sakura kissed him, felt like he was explode for blushing. "Eh.. no problem." was all he could say.  
"Um, this is the best job I'll ever do." a voice said while laughed evilly.  
Sakura ans Syaoran almost stood up instantly after they heard the voice. "Sakura, did you hear that?" asked Syaoran.  
"Yes, what was that?"  
"Ooops, I guess I said that too loud, but no matter!" they heard the voice said again. The shadow from the bushes jumped in front of Sakura and Syaoran..  
"AH! Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh no, you!" shouted Syaoran, "What on earth are you doing here."  
"Let me introduce myself, my name is Suroyoir." said the shadow," And Im here to show you my special ability and erase your lovable memories and not to mention your emotions"  
"So, you are the evil called Suroyoir. You said you can take away our feelings and emotions, I would like to see you try, because you will never success!" said Sakura  
"Well, to tell you the truth, Im only here to take always your feelings and emotions, Miss Sakura Kinomoto. I'll make you regret that you had never said that to me you little girl. I tried to be nice, but I guess that won't work." said Suroyoir with an evil grin and shot an black arrow at Sakura.  
Syaoran, who reacted quickly, pushed Sakura always. "You wont get her that easily, you idiot!" shouted Syaoran.  
"O key that hides the power of the stars, by covenant reveal thy true form to me! I, Sakura command you! RELEASE!" shouted Sakura and the star staff appeared in her hands.  
Suroyoir, who wasn't surprised formed a fireball in his hands and fired it at Syaoran. It caused Syaoran to hit a sakura tree hard and became unconscious.  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted at top of her lungs.  
  
Fluffywings-Hehehe, im so evil! So, what u think? I just realized that it wasn't that short right? Please review! 


	4. The Fight With Suroyoir Part 2

Fluffywings- So, did u guys like my 3rd chappy, I know it was kinda short. Anywayz, here the 4th chappy^-^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS, but I do own the plot  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Suroyoir, who wasn't surprised formed a fireball in his hands and fired it at Syaoran. It caused Syaoran to hit a sakura tree hard and became unconscious.  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted at top of her lungs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 of Destiny Awaits  
  
"Why did you do that?" cried Sakura while she ran toward Syaoran.  
"Uh? What do you mean? Im only trying to help you." Suroyoir replied innocently.  
"What?" Sakura turned around now more confused than ever.  
"But. but.I thought that you hated this boy." Suroyoir now trying to look as if he was hurt by whatever Sakura said.  
"I hate him?"  
"Yes, you hate him very much! Because he pushed your bestfriend to the ground and he slapped you, don't you remember?" asked Suroyoir. He was now using his magic to confuse Sakura and fully control her.  
"Yeah.... I....remember.... it... perfectly. I.... hate........him...... very... much. Because.... he ...pushed .......my ......bestfriend .......to.. the...... ground .........and .....he .....slapped...me." Sakura said slowly and her eyes became dim.  
"My plans are working perfectly!" an evil smirk replaced the innocent smile.  
"No.Sakura!" shouted Syaoran weakly now gaining consciousness.  
"There is no way she can hear you now! She is fully under my control, so don't bother wasting your breathe!" Suroyoir shouted loudly.  
"Sakura! I now that your inside there somewhere! If you can hear me, Im sorry for slapping you! I didn't mean it! I sorry!" shouted Syaoran who was trying to stand up.  
"Be quiet, you brat!" barked Suroyoir.  
"Make me! Besides didn't you say that it wont work?" Syaoran asked innocently. Seconds later, a black tornado surrounded Suroyoir. Then Suroyoir fired another fireball that was 5x larger than the one before at Syaoran. Luckily, Syaoran dodged it just in time, but the fireball almost destroy half of the garden.  
"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" screamed Sakura in pain.  
"Sakura! Watch out for his fireballs!" yelled Syaoran.  
"YOU TWO WONT GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE!" roared Suroyoir, while he aimed his fireballs anywhere.  
"Sakura! Watch out!" yelled Syaoran again. He pushed Sakura aside just before the fireball hit her.  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura cried out.  
"Now that he is out of the way, I can kill you easily!" Suroyoir said while laughing evilly.  
"NO! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NO...!" screamed Sakura.  
"Die, little girl!" barked Suroyoir.  
"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM!" shouted Sakura with great anger. The aura around her body increased greatly and instantly blinded anyone who saw it. "Light, purify this evil's heart! I command you!" A beam of light surrounded Suroyoir and he scream out in pain. Then seconds later, he disappeared. "Syaoran! Im sorry, if it hadn't for me you would still be here" cried Sakura weakly.  
  
Fluffywings- Should I end this chappy? Is too painful, so continue on^-^' (im weird)  
  
"Im right here, Sakura." said a weak voice between a sakura tree.  
"Hoe! Syaoran! Your not dead!" said Sakura with a smile. She ran to him hugged him tightly.  
"It'll take more than that fireball to kill me," Replied Syaoran with a grin.  
"What happened here?" Queen Yelan asked while she and Lord Eriol ran toward them. "I saw many fireballs flying all over the garden. AH! What happened to my garden?!"  
"Its seems to me that Suroyoir had visited us moments ago," said Lord Eriol.  
"How did you know that?" asked Sakura and Syaoran in unison.  
"Its just a lucky guess," answered Lord Eriol with a nervous laugh.  
"Oh, Queen Yelan, I think Syaoran here is hurt," Sakura said with concern in her voice.  
"Right, Lord Eriol, please bring the prince to the healing room," ordered the Queen. "Now, Miss Sakura come with me. I will have to talk to you alone."  
"Yes, Queen Yelan."  
"Of course my Queen." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere in the palace  
"You fool! You almost let them on the plan you idiot!" shouted a shadowy figure.  
"Sorry Master, it wont happen again Master," said a shaky voice.  
"It better!" roared the shadowy figure. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The throne room "Sakura, the evil sorcerers in this world are trying to take control of the real world as well," said Queen Yelan. "Please, our people and the others are trying to defeat them, but they are too strong. I ask you, please help us, Syaoran is going to try to fight them sometime tomorrow. Will you help him?" "Ok, I'll do my best," answered Sakua. "Thank you! So, was it really Suroyoir wh attacked?" asked Queen Yelan. "Yes"  
"*sigh* Oh, go call Prince Syaoran to come in here," Queen Yelan said to a servant. The servant bowed and went outside.  
"Hoe! But Queen Yelan, isn't he injured?" asked Sakura  
"Yes, the Li family have a great deal of power of healing," replied the Queen.  
"Mother, you asked for me?" asked Syaoran who just came in.  
"Yes, I just asked Miss Sakura here to join you in your journey."  
"Oh, but you do know that this journey is tough and we might not come back alive" asked Syaoran who was now talking to Sakura.  
"Yes, I understand" was Sakura's only reply.  
"Now Syoaran, take her to her bedroom. I think you guys both need some sleep before the big battle," announced the Queen.  
"Yes, Mother. Lets go," said Syaoran who quickly walked away.  
"Hoe! Wait for me," Sakura said while trying to catch up with him.  
  
Fluffywings-That's all for this chappy. Stay tuned for the next chappy^-^ 


	5. The Mysterious Stranger

Fluffywings- I here thanks all the people who reviewed my ff, thanks u( heres the next chappy  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS, but I do own the plot of this ff  
  
Chapter 5 of Destiny Awaits  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Syaoran while hopping on a horse.  
"Yes, im ready," answered Sakura. "Sakura, take care of yourself. Here I made you medicines and take some bandages too," said Queen Yelan while those things in Sakura's backpack.. "All right, its time to go, Mother," said Syaoran. "Right, be careful you two and best of luck," Queen Yelan before she waved good-bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere along the road  
"Master, I can see that the Prince and the Card Mistress are coming this way," a guy under a black cloth said.  
"Good, now do your job and don't mess it up this time!" barked an evil voice.  
"Yes, Master" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere along the road with Syaoran and Sakura  
"Syaoran, how long till we get to the Dark Kingdom?" asked Sakura.  
"About a day." replied Syaoran.  
"Look, who is that?" interrupted Sakura  
"What? No one would use this road expect for people who are going to the Dark Kingdom, and trust me people rarely goes there," explained Syaoran.  
"Hey! Are you going to the Dark Kingdom?" shouted at the stranger with the black cloth completely covering himself.  
"Sakura, we don't even know that person. Who knows if he is bad or something," scolded Syaoran quietly.  
"Syaoran, you should loosen up a little, people can't be all bad right?" Sakura replied innocently.  
"Well, im going to the Dark Kingdom. If its not too much trouble, I really need a ride there, my horse ran away from me," said the guy under the black cloth.  
"Sure, we can help you with that," Sakura answered happily.  
The guy gives a grin and said, "Thanks you ma'am."  
"Syaoran can I ride with you." Sakura asked but was interrupted.  
"NO!" shouted Syaoran.  
"Meanie, whatever," she said while rolling her eyes at Syaoran and turn to the guy, "Well, I guess you just have to ride with me if you don't mind. My name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
"Gladly, my name is Charles Chen," was the rely Sakura got. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still traveling and a dark forest is ahead  
Sakura is having a really nice conversation with the stranger completely ignoring Syaoran, "Charles, why didn't you take off that cloth, didn't you think it's really warm?"  
"Sorry, but I cant the king of the Dark Kingdom killed all my family members and he now is trying to control me to do his dirty works. Im too ashamed to show my face and I hope you can understand me."  
"Oh, im so sorry I asked you that and I do understand you," said Sakura immediately. Syaoran was listening to this conversation carefully, and noticed something familiar about that guy.  
"It's all right, but the only thing I want to do revenge and free myself, but my powers are nothing like his." Charles now was looking cause he noticed that Syaoran was staring at him. 'Did he notice me as.' but Sakura interrupted his thoughts.  
"Don't worry, we'll help you. We are going there to defeat the kind too," replied Sakura with a big smile.  
"Thank you, Miss Sakura so kind and beautiful, no wonder that guy over there likes you,"  
"No, I don't!" they both heard Syaoran shouted. Trying to change the subject, "We're entering the Dark Forest, Sakura stay close and don't trail off."  
"Right" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 9:00 PM in the forest  
The road was narrow so they had to leave the horses and walk through the forest. Syaoran was walking ahead to see where they were going at least that was the excuse. Sakura who was walking was Charles suddenly fell to the ground.  
"Miss Sakura, are you ok?" asked Charles with concern. Syaoran's head turned back, but then turned around quickly, because he saw Charles smiling at him. It gave Syaoran the weirdest feelings.  
"Yeah, im ok," answered Sakura weakly, "I guess im just tired that's all."  
"Mister Syaoran, I think Miss Sakura needs to rest, please can we set up camp?" asked Charles.  
"Whatever," said Syaoran without turning. He put down his backpack and started a fire with his magic.  
"Miss Sakura, you should rest now," said Charles gentlely. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 hours later  
Sakura's Dream- Sakura slowly woke up by the soft wind blowing in her face. "Hoe! Where am I? Syaoran? Charles? Where are you guys? Is anyone here?" Then she saw a shadowy figure far away that was ready to attack her. Thunder blasts aimed at Sakura begin to attack, Sakura who dodge quickly said, "Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" the figure smirked evilly and replied, " Lets just say im your worst nightmare!" Then, he fired something gluey at Sakura, so that she could move. The figure aimed another full charged thunder blast at her.. Reality- 'I don't get it, why am I jealous of that guy, Charles? Damn, how can be thinking that right now! Sakura is so nice to him and they've just met.right?' Syaoran thought to himself, 'But something inside of me tells me that I have known him for a long time. That cant be! I remember knowing anyone by the name of Charles and..' But was interrupted by Sakura's scream.  
  
Fluffywings-Hi again, this is the end of the 5th chappy, but I'll update it ASAP 


	6. The True Identity Of The Stanger

Fluffywings- Hey, this the 6th chappy, please R+R  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own CCS or the characters  
  
~~~~~~On the Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~ Sakura's Dream- Sakura slowly woke up by the soft wind blowing in her face. "Hoe! Where am I? Syaoran? Charles? Where are you guys? Is anyone here?" Then she saw a shadowy figure far away that was ready to attack her. Thunder blasts aimed at Sakura begin to attack, Sakura who dodge quickly said, "Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" The figure smirked evilly and replied, " Lets just say im your worst nightmare!" Then, he fired something gluey at Sakura, so that she couldnt move. The figure aimed another full charged thunder blast at her.. Reality- 'I don't get it, why am I jealous of that guy, Charles? Damn, how can be thinking that right now! Sakura is so nice to him and they've just met.right?' Syaoran thought to himself, 'But something inside of me tells me that I have known him for a long time. That cant be! I don't remember knowing anyone by the name of Charles and..' But was interrupted by Sakura's scream. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 of Destiny Awaits  
  
"Miss Sakura, are you ok?"asked Charles innoncently.  
"Sakura, what happened? Why were you screaming?" asked Syaoran while eyeing the guy under the cloak.  
"Hoe! Wheres the shadowy figure?" Sakura asked who seemed really pale.  
"Sakura, I think you were just dreaming," replied Syaoran simply.  
"No, it was more like a nightmare," said Sakura. "It seemed so real. and the attacks. They were thunder blasts, our enemy uses them."  
"Were you attacking her?" Syaoran asked Charles suspiciously.  
"No, I wasn't," answered Charles who was a little angry because Syaoran accused him for everything.  
"Then, prove it," said Syaoran cruelly. "I don't believe you, I can sense that you are hiding something! Now prove it!"  
"Im sorry, but my life is none of your business and I don't need to report everything to you. If you don't want to trust me , then that's your problem," replied Charles. Then turning to Sakura, he said, "Miss Sakura, I don't think this is really my spot here, so I be leaving."  
"Wait Charles!" Sakura who was trying to call him back, but he quickly disappeared into the dark forest. "Look what you did, Syaoran! Why did you do that? He wasn't the one who was attacking me. He needs help, don't you see?"  
"You think everyone in the world is pure-hearted? You are so native!" shouted Syaoran.  
Sakura who was trying to hold back her tears said, "I know im dense and really stupid, but at least I still have a heart! Well, then I guess you don't need my help! Bye!" Finally, Sakura wouldn't hold her tears anymore, after finishing that sentence, she ran into the darkness. "Sakura!" was all she heard in the darkness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also in the forest with Charles  
'I don't want to hurt her. She seems so innoncent and kind. Why do I have to do these dreadful things to people who are so nice to me? I don't want to do this anymore!' thought Charles. "You failed!" a voice roared. " do I have to do everything myself?" "Master, I don't want to hurt her or anybody else anymore!" "What was that? You dare to disobey me?" roared the voice and a shadowy figure form out of nowhere and thunder blasts begin to form. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Menwhile in the forest with Sakura  
Sakura, who just saw a fragment of thunder thought 'Oh my god! What was that?' and ran toward it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the forest with Syaoran  
"Oh great, this is just great! Now Sakura hates me! Great! Just my luck!" said Syaoran while trying to find Sakura. Then all of the sudden, he saw a flash in the sky. "What was that? Was it the thunder thingie that Sakura mentioned? If it is, then Sakura must be there somewhere!" whispered Syaoran and begin to run toward it. (By the way, Syaoran is very far from the thundering place. 2x as far as Sakura is) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to the place with the thunder blasts  
"You will pay for disobeying me, your eternal master!" the shadowy figure said with an angry hiss.  
"You were the one who attacked Miss Sakura in her dream, aren't you?" shouted Charles loudly for Sakura to hear.(hehe, he may not be Charles soon and I don't mean dead)  
"Yes, my servant! You are very correct! Because you didn't do anything to hurt her, so I had to take it into my own action. Why don't you show your true self to her too!"  
'HOE! How did they know that I was watching them? Whatever!, its probably my aura.' thought Sakura and carefully steped into the open field. (sorry, forgot to mention that it as an open field)  
"Fine, its time that she learns of my true identity!" shouted Charles and turned to Sakura. He took off his cloak and revealed his face to Sakura.  
"L..Lord E.Eriol?" said Sakura with widen eyes. "You were working for the enemy?"  
"Well, sorta. Im sorry, I didn't mean any harm."  
"Of course he didn't! He was obeying my every command before you showed up!" the shadowy figure barked at Sakura. "But don't worry, he wasn't obeying my commands on his own free will! I threathened him because he was the reincarnation of the all-powerful magician, Clow Reed. I told him that if he doesn't obey my commands, I'll destroy this kingdom. Did you enjoy my little story, Card Mistress? Now that you learned about our secret, you will die!"  
  
Fluffywings: Sorry, I took so long to update. I had to go to my stupid academy! So annoying. Please review!!!!! 


	7. Double Trouble

Fluffywings- Hi, im so lazy these days, I have to do academy homeworks and they r hard! Anywayz there is the 7th chappy^-^ Oh, I just made up the name of the evil guy, so if anyone's name is similar to that, I am so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or the characters, but I do own this plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~On The Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Fine, its time that she learns of my true identity!" shouted Charles and turned to Sakura. He took off his cloak and revealed his face to Sakura.  
"L..Lord E.Eriol?" said Sakura with widen eyes. "You were working for the enemy?"  
"Well, sorta. Im sorry, I didn't mean any harm."  
"Of course he didn't! He was obeying my every command before you showed up!" the shadowy figure barked at Sakura. "But don't worry, he wasn't obeying my commands on his own free will! I threathened him because he was the reincarnation of the all-powerful magician, Clow Reed. I told him that if he doesn't obey my commands, I'd destroy this kingdom. Did you enjoy my little story, Card Mistress? Now that you learned about our secret, you will die!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7th of Destiny Awaits~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No, she wouldn't! I wont allow you to kill her!" shouted Lord Eriol.  
"Really? What are you going to do then?" asked the shadowy figure amusedly. "Your powers are nothing compares to mine!"  
"Who are you and who do you think you are?" asked Sakura bravely.  
"Well, let me introduce myself. I am Kahohshi, the ruler of the Dark Kingdom!" growled the shadowy figure. Seconds after, he fired the gluey thingie toward Lord Eriol and said, "Now, you wouldn't be the hero anymore! How sad! MWHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Darn it! I can't move!" Lord Eriol cursed under his breath.  
"Do you have any last words, Card Mistress?" asked Kahohshi with an evil smirk while thunder blasts formed around his hand. He waited a bit but Sakura never said anything, "No last words? Oh well!" and aimed his attack toward Sakura.  
"Miss Sakura move away!" she heard Lord Eriol screamed. 'No, if this is my destiny, I must face it!' thought Sakura. "O key that hides the power of the stars, by covenant reveal thy true form to me! I, Sakura command you! RELEASE!" shouted Sakura and the star staff appeared in her hands.  
"That wont do you any good!" yelled Kahohshi with an annoying expression and fired his attack. (Man! Where is Syaoran when you need him? Syaoran!)  
Then all of the sudden, a figure came running out of the forest with lighting speed and carried Sakura away from the thunder blasts.  
"What? I missed?" roared Kahohshi with annoyance. "Who the hell are you?" while pointing at the figure.  
"Im the Prince of the Li Kingdom, Li Syaoran!" Syaoran said in an angry voice. "And I believe that your are Kahohshi, the ruler of the Dark  
Kingdom?"  
"You can say that, I guess you are not as dumb as you look," said Kahohshi slyly.  
"Prince Syaoran, you came just in time to save Miss Sakura!" said Lord Eriol with a smile.  
"Of course I did, I wouldn't let her get hurt if that's the last thing I do!" answered Syaoran without even turning to Eriol to realize who he is.  
Sakura who was now very confused thought, ' this is weird! I thought Syaoran would hate me after what I said to him, but.. It seems that he is.'  
"Sakura, are you ok?" asked Syaoran with his softest voice. "Im sorry that I called you naive before, will you please forgive me?"  
"Hoe! Im ok, you are right about me been naïve, so you don't have apologize," replied Sakura not even looking up and jumped onto her feet. "Look, I don't need your help in doing this, so why don't you just go home and enjoy your fancy life! And stop trying to be nice, cause I wont fall for it!" shouted Sakura coldly while tears formed in her eyes. 'I wanted to forgive him, but. I cant. I have to betray my own heart to whats right.'  
"So, you wont forgive me?." asked Syaoran sadly while his voice was cracking.  
"Stop chit chating and lets fight!" barked Kahohshi. "I want to rule the world already!"  
"Shut up! Kahohshi!" shouted Sakura while her tears fell on her shirt. "I will never let you rule the world! Never! You hear me! As long as im alive, I wont let you win and I will never lose hope! No matter how weak I am, I will defeat you! I swear! Even if, I have to die in the processs!"  
"Very brave words coming from a little girl like you!" smirked Kahohshi evilly. "I would like to see you try!" Thunder blasts formed around his hands and aimed at Sakura. "This time I wont miss!" (He said that coz Eriol is stuck to a tree and Syaoran is lost in his own mind and just standing there like a zombie)  
"I maybe little but I can do big things such as this! Thunder! Release and cancel his attacks!" shouted Sakura and The Thunder canceled Kahohshi's attacks with its own thunder blasts.  
"Argh!!! You little brat!" growled Kahohshi.  
"Thank you sir, I'l take that is a compliment," Sakura smiled and answered politely.  
"But your little pet would do any damage to me! Your attacks are too weak to harm me!" grined Kahohshi and laughed evilly,  
"Laugh all you want, but I wouldn't lose my hope of defeating you!" shouted Sakura.  
"Really? Well, then I just have to try something new, wont I?" replied Kahohshi and took out a golden stuff. (kinda like the one in Yugioh, you know the one that Marik has) "Ah, I think this might work!" said Kahohshi with a evil smirk and pointed to Sakura.  
"Hoe!" was all Sakura said and her eyes became dim.  
"No! Prince Syaoran, snap out of it! You got to get Miss Sakura away from Kahohshi's staff! He is going to control Miss Sakura's body and use her as his slave!" screamed Lord Eriol to Syaoran hoping that it reached him. "Snap out of it Prince Syaoran!!!!"  
  
Fluffywings: Wow, what a cliffhanger! Stay tune for the next chappy of Destiny Awaits and please REVIEW!!! 


	8. Danger! Beware!

Fluffywings: Hi, im so tired from doing HWs now so I decided to type another chappy for my ff during my so called 'free time'. And here it is, the 8th chappy of my ff called Destiny Awaits. Oh, and I like to thank all the people who reviewed this ff and my other ff called The Enchanted Treasures Of Clow. Thank u!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura or its characters.  
  
~~~~~~~On The Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Argh!!! You little brat!" growled Kahohshi.  
"Thank you sir, I'll take that is a compliment," Sakura smiled and answered politely.  
"But your little pet would do any damage to me! Your attacks are too weak to harm me!" grinned Kahohshi and laughed evilly,  
"Laugh all you want, but I wouldn't lose my hope of defeating you!" shouted Sakura.  
"Really? Well, then I just have to try something new, wont I?" replied Kahohshi and took out a golden stuff. (Kinda like the one in Yugioh, you know the one that Marik has) "Ah, I think this might work!" said Kahohshi with an evil smirk and pointed to Sakura.  
"Hoe!" was all Sakura said and her eyes became dim.  
"No! Prince Syaoran, snap out of it! You got to get Miss Sakura away from Kahohshi's staff! He is going to control Miss Sakura's body and use her as his slave!" screamed Lord Eriol to Syaoran hoping that it reached him. "Snap out of it Prince Syaoran!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8th~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What?" whispered Syaoran to himself while turned his gaze toward Sakura and Kahohshi. "Sakura!" he shouted while realizing what is really going on. "I don't care if you won't forgive me Sakura, but I can't let you get hurt!"  
"Now my mind-controlled slave, I command you to kill your precious friends! Starting with this annoying brat!" ordered Kahohshi while pointing at Syaoran. "With you, my Card Mistress under my spell, I can rule both the real world and this realm with ease!"  
"Sakura! Don't listen to him!" shouted Syaoran. "I know that you can fight whatever thats trying to control you!"  
"Miss Sakura, you can't let Kahohshi control you! The 2 realms' fate depends on you!" shouted Eriol. (im so tired of typing 'lord' every time!)  
"Shut up! You pathetic human!" barked Kahohshi and fired his thunder blasts at Eriol. (And knocked Eriol out cold) "Yes, master Kahohshi!" said Sakura quietly. "I will do as you command." She walked slowly toward Syaoran and took out a Sakura Card to attack. "Firey, I command you to attack Syaoran, now!" said Sakura unwillingly. The Firey formed its spiritual shape (I have no idea what do people called that form) and looked at her mistress sadly, but obeyed Sakura's command. However before the attack got to Syaoran, it was vaporized and another card replaced it.  
"What happened?!" roared Kahohshi. "Why is that brat still alive?!"  
The new Sakura Card formed its spiritual shape (she looks like The Hope in the 2nd movie but she has auburn colored hair, deep blue eyes and she doesn't hold the heart with wings) too and spoke. "I am The Soul Card. I represent my mistress's soul and I will not allow you to use her as your toy!"  
"Well, we'll just have to wait and see wouldn't we?" said Kahohshi with a smirk. "You may represent your mistress's soul but you are just a pathetic card, so you wouldn't have your mistress's powers." "It is true that I can't control the Sakura Cards, but you don't have to worry about that," said The Soul Card while smiling then turned to Syaoran. "Prince Syaoran, you don't have to worry about my mistress. Even if she doesn't forgive you for what you did, she never intended to hurt you. And please understand her feelings, Prince Syaoran, my Mistress always think of the consequences of the things before doing them. So, im sure that she has a good reason for not forgiving you."  
"Enough! Card Mistress, destroy this pathetic card and your little friend!" order Kahohshi while his black aura glowed around him.  
"No!" shouted Sakura.  
"What? What did you say?" asked Kahohshi angrily thinking that he heard the wrong thing.  
"I said I no!" shouted Sakura again while shaking her head violently. "No! No! Get out of my head!"  
"You can't defy me Card Mistress! I am your master and you are my loyal servant!" growled Kahohshi while his black aura glowed rapidly. "Now! Do as what I tell you! Destroy that pathetic card and your little friend!"  
"Yes, Master Kahohshi" said Sakura weakly and raised her staff. "Windy! I command you to attack.. Syaoran and....The Soul Card." Windy took her spiritual form and whispered, "Mistress Sakura!" but also did what it was told.  
"Shield Card! Please come to my aid!" whispered The Soul and a transparent wall formed in front of The Soul and shielded them.  
"What? Not again! What happened? How could this happen?!" questioned Kahohshi poisonously.  
"You see Kahohshi, the Sakura Cards can't disobey their mistress, but they wouldn't allow their mistress to be controlled by a evil spirit like you!" answered Eriol forcedly while regaining his consciousness. "Isn't that right The Soul?"  
"Yes, you are correct Lord Eriol," smiled The Soul and replied politely. "Us, the Sakura Cards have a mind of our own. We can sense things that are not natural and sent a card to correct it. Since our Mistress is under your control, we will not allow that and we will get our Mistress back no matter what happen to us."  
"You might like to believe that, but I think you will be long gone before your Mistress's can even hear you!" laughed Kahohshi and ordered Sakura, "Card Mistress! Hurry up and summon a strong card to destroy The Soul and your stupid friends!"  
"Sakura! Please don't listen to him!" plead Syaoran. "Your cards are trying to help you, but its up to you to fight Kahohshi's mind-control! I know that you are in there someway, please try to fight it!"  
"Yes, Miss Sakura! Try to fight Kahohshi's force!" shouted Eriol and broke the gluey things that disabled him from moving.  
"Please Mistress Sakura, your cards don't want to hurt your friends! Try to remember them! Mistress, try to remember your friends, family and everyone that you care for!" cried The Soul with tears on her cheek. (I don't know if the cards can cry, but she represents Sakura's soul)  
"My friends, family and everyone that I care for?" repeated Sakura thoughtfully.  
"Silent, you pathetic fools!" roared Kahohshi. " Don't you see they are trying to manipulate your mind? I order you to destroy them now! They are giving a headache!" while pointing at Sakura.  
"Yes, master! I'll do as you commanded," answered Sakura slowly. " Wood! Release and entangle them." Wood released and slowly did what its mistress told it to do. Now Syaoran and Eriol were both tangled up and couldn't move. (The Soul is a card so it doesn't get affected from the other cards.) "Now, Arrow release and attack them! Power, boost Arrow's attack!" said Sakura uncontrollably.  
"No, Mistress Sakura! Please don't!" shouted The Soul.  
"Miss Sakura! Please try to fight Kahohshi's control!" shouted Eriol.  
"Shut up! You pests! Do it now!" ordered Kahohshi.  
"Arrow! Attack now!" whispered Sakura quietly. The Arrow took one last look at its Mistress and released its arrows. "Sakura! Wake up!" shouted Syaoran the loudest.  
  
Fluffywings: Is Syaoran and Eriol really going to die? Or is Sakura going to wake up in time to call off the attack? Will Kahohshi ever get to rule the world? Stay tune for the next chapter of Destiny Awaits! Since you read my ff already, please Review!!!!! I don't care who you are just please review!! And thanks! 


	9. Author's Note!

Sorry, this is not an update!!! Im going to start High School soon, so I need all the preparations I have. Sorry, but I wont be updating for a while. When I finally going to update I'll email all of the people who reviewed! If u reviewed and didn't leave a email, then please do so now! Again, Im very sorry! 


	10. The Recovery

Fluffywings: Hi! I'll update, but only will once or twice a month. Anyways, I want to say that the Soul Card thingie wasn't my idea, ok? It was my friend, Mikki's! Sorry for not mentioning it sooner! Anywayz, here's the next chappy! Btw, this chappy is mostly gonna be in slow motion.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, coz it belongs to Clamp.  
  
~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, master! I'll do as you commanded," answered Sakura slowly. " Wood! Release and entangle them." Wood released and slowly did what its mistress told it to do. Now Syaoran and Eriol were both tangled up and couldn't move. (The Soul is a card so it doesn't get affected from the other cards.) "Now, Arrow release and attack them! Power, boost Arrow's attack!" said Sakura uncontrollably.  
  
"No, Mistress Sakura! Please don't!" shouted The Soul.  
  
"Miss Sakura! Please try to fight Kahohshi's control!" shouted Eriol.  
  
"Shut up! You pests! Do it now!" ordered Kahohshi.  
  
"Arrow! Attack now!" whispered Sakura quietly. The Arrow took one last  
look at its Mistress and released its arrows.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up!" shouted Syaoran the loudest.  
  
~~~~~Chapter 9th~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
'Where am I?' I asked myself. 'Everything around me is covered by darkness! I can't see anything!' I looked around trying to recognize familiar things, but couldn't. Then, I heard voices...  
  
"Sakura! Please don't listen to him!" plead an male voice. "Your cards are trying to help you, but its up to you to fight Kahohshi's mind-control! I know that you are in there someway, please try to fight it!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Sakura! Try to fight Kahohshi's force!" shouted another male voice.  
  
"Please Mistress Sakura, your cards don't want to hurt your friends! Try to remember them! Mistress, try to remember your friends, family and everyone that you care for!" cried a feminine voice.  
  
'What's going on?' I asked myself again. 'Those voices. where did I hear them before?..They seem so familiar.....'  
  
"No, Mistress Sakura! Please don't!" shouted the feminine voice.  
  
"Miss Sakura! Please try to fight Kahohshi's control!" shouted the second male voice.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up!" shouted the first male voice the loudest.  
  
"Kahohshi?" I whispered softly. "Those voices... I remember now!" The darkness around me faded away and I realized I was still battling The Dark Lord, except that 'The Arrow Card' was attacking my friends!  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile with Syaoran~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
'I tried to wake her, but I wasn't able to!' I shouted in my head. Just then, I noticed a bright light coming from above. I lifted my head slowly and saw the figure beside Kahohshi glowing with blinding light.  
  
"What's this?" shouted Kahohshi in horror.  
  
"Mistress Sakura!" shouted The Soul Card happily.  
  
"Miss Sakura's finally woken up!" shouted Eriol with a smile.  
  
~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~  
  
As the light faded, Sakura saw the arrows that were aimed at her friends and whispered, "Arrows disappear now!"  
  
Lucky, the arrows disappeared just 4 cm away from hitting its target. Syaoran and Eriol sighed in relief.  
  
"What happened?" barked Kahohshi angrily. "This is not possible! No one can resist the power of the Dark Lord!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible, Kahohshi!" shouted Sakura calmly. "If you truly believe that it can happen!"  
  
"Mistress Sakura, seeing you have returned to normal, it's my time to leave now," said The Soul.  
  
"Thank you, Soul, without you I might never have returned to normal," replied Sakura and smiled as The Soul returned to its card form.  
  
"Sakura!" shouted Syaoran and she looked at him. "I am sorry for what I did! Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Sakura smiled again and nodded. "YES!" as Syaoran shouted Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
"Now Kahohshi, its your turn to leave!" Sakura shouted and turned her attention to the Dark Lord.  
  
"What?" said Kahohshi as he backed away.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura! Kick he's sorry butt!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"As you wish Prince Syaoran," replied Sakura sarcastically and Eriol nodded.  
  
Fluffywings: Short chappy, I know! Sorry, but I still have to update my other ff, if I have time I will update this story again! Please review!!! 


End file.
